


The New Minister: Election Night Blues

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories set After the Battle of Hogwarts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Its election night for the post of Minister or Magic and Head Auror, Harry Potter, is up against the candidate backed by Daphne (Greengrass) Boot, Blaise Zabini and Percy Weasley's candidate, his wife Audrey (Sinclair) Weasley. The votes are in, but does Harry get the job?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title The New Minister: Election Night Blues  
> Rating T  
> Summary Its election night for the post of Minister or Magic and Head Auror, Harry Potter, is up against the candidate backed by Daphne (Greengrass) Boot, Blaise Zabini and Percy Weasley's candidate, his wife Audrey (Sinclair) Weasley. The votes are in, but does Harry get the job?  
> Pairings Harry/Hermione/Susan, Terry/Daphne, Percy/Audrey  
> Warnings Contains Political Disappointment.  
> This was wrote at the same times as when I wrote the Confessions Series, but remained unpublished until now...

** Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic, London, England **

** 17th September 2017 **

The Wizengamot Chambers were at their busiest ever as several people were walking around the floor, handing boxes stuffed full of ballot papers. Since the resignation of the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who took on the post following the Second Wizarding War, was announced on the 23rd March, three candidates put their names forward.

First up was the candidate that was backed by Susan Bones, her Consort, Head Auror and Man-Who-Won, even though he dislikes the latter title, Harry Potter. Second up was the candidate that was backed by Daphne (Greengrass) Boot, her friend and fellow Slytherin House member, Blaise Zabini with the third and final candidate, backed by Chief Warlock Percy Weasley, his wife, Audrey (Sinclair) Weasley, who was an unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.

People had been voting in three locations, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and Godrics Hollow, all intent on deciding who would be the new Minister for Magic. It had been tense in the run up to the election, especially with the revelations of Harry Potter having had a long-term affair with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione Granger.

It was that affair, along with the revelation that he had fathered her children after she had been abducted by members of the Cruciform, a group formed following the death of Lord Voldemort, formed of Death Eaters, that caused a dip in his popularity.

His popularity rose again, however, following the high-profile arrest of father and son Orion and Gregory Goyle, a pair of Death Eaters who had left the country in 1998 following the end of the Second Wizarding War, for the murder of Colin Creevey, a Muggleborn who fought alongside the rest of Dumbledore's Army in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry was sitting there, waiting for the votes to be announced when Percy Weasley went up to the dais. "Ladies and gentlemen, I can announce the results for election to the post of Minister of Magic are as follows…"

** Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England **

** 18th September 2017 **

Hermione (Granger) Potter woke up in the house that she had lived in since April, knowing that her family was asleep. She had asked her parents, Adam and Sophie Granger, the previous day if they would be able to look after her children, James, Al, Rose, Hugo and Lily, along with the children of her sister wife's, Amelia and Arthur, in order to stay with Harry and Susan in the Wizengamot chambers for the results of the election, however her mother fell ill and was rushed to the Alexandra Hospital in Redditch, not far from their home of Alcester, Hermione being informed thanks to Kreacher, the family house elf.

She had stopped with the kids and her mother until Lily said she was tired. Checking the time, she woke the children up to get them ready for the trip to the hospital to see her parents when she saw an owl carrying a copy of the mornings Daily Prophet newspaper. She opened it cautiously, worried about the news it contained. She smiled when she read the headline from the early morning.

**_"Potter for Minister of Magic_ **

_By Penelope Smith_

_History was made early this morning in the chambers of the Wizengamot, with results coming in for the first ever election for Minister of Magic, made by the Wizarding population of Great Britain. The election consisted of three candidates._

_The first candidate was Head Auror, Harry Potter, being backed by his Consort, Susan Bones. Potter, representing the Great Alliance, was involved in scandal, in some form or another, twice_

_4this year, the first time being when his ex-wife, Ginny Weasley, was involved in a scandal, using the Imperius Curse to lure three members of the Wizengamot into her bed. Weasley, the Senior Quidditch reporter for the_ Prophet _, initially denied the accusations, and despite the attempts by Head Auror Potter, his consort Susan Bones, and Head of the DMLE, (then named) Hermione Weasley, the case did not get in front of the Wizengamot due to her brother, Chief Warlock Percy Weasley, disallowing a trial. This scandal resulted in the breakdown of their marriage, and a divorce between the pair._

_The second scandal was revealed by his ex-wife, in a case of revenge, when Potter admitted to her that he had slept with, on several occasions, his best friend, Hermione Weasley, who subsequently divorced her husband, Chudley Canons new Keeper, Ronald Weasley. Potter further admitted to fathering Mrs Weasley's children, Rose and Hugo._

_Story continued on Page 2-10 and page 18"_

Hermione heard the front door shut, and upon seeing her husband, smiled. She kissed him, and said "Good morning Mr Minister!"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts  
> Social Media You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/GryffindorTomOfficial on there.  
> Reviews Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment. Please note that guest reviews on FFN are moderated.  
> Type One-Shot  
> Status Complete  
> Distribution FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online  
> Story ID 030  
> Publish Date 10/12/2016


End file.
